Birth By Sleep OneShot
by 1-up salesman
Summary: What a think happened after the Birth By Sleep secret-video on Kingdom Hearts II:Final Mix. Please Review, I want to see what people think of my stories. Please don't flame, but let me know what I can improve on.


Birth By Sleep: The Continuization

Birth By Sleep: The Continuization

What happened after KH II FM secret vid

Terra looked up at the giant heart-shaped object above him.

"Kingdom Hearts," he muttered under his deep breath. It didn't leave the sight of his yellow eyes. It was amazing.

"Xehanort!!" he said, now searching for his enemy. "Where the devil are you?!"

His hatred for the man was now greater than ever before. Terra tread through the piles of Keyblades.

Aqua looked at Kingdom Hearts, Ven in her arms, frozen. Ven's Keyblade, and armor was broken apart into pieces, spread everywhere.

King Mickey looked at Kingdom Hearts, a grim expression on his face with the Keyblade known as 'Star Seeker', in hand. "I never thought I'd live to see it," he said. He looked down at all the rubble, and damage done to the area, caused by Xehanort.

Terra ran towards Aqua, and was surprised to see that Ven was still alive. "Firaga!" Terra yelled as a red and orange beam of fire shot from his hand and onto the frozen Ven.

The ice melted away. Ven began breathing hard, his eyes widening at the sight of his broken Keyblade.

"What happened? Where is Xehanort?!" said Ven.

Terra and Aqua carried Ven's bruised and bleeding body up to where he could see Kingdom Hearts.

Ven gasped at the sight of the heart-shaped moon.

"How..did it appear here?" Ven said.

"Xehanort.. he caused it."

Ven, Terra, and Aqua turned around to see a mouse with round ears dressed in a red jacket holding a Keyblade.

"King Mickey," said Terra.

"I wish I could of gotten here sooner," Mickey said. "Maybe then Xehanort wouldn't of done this to Ven and done so much damage to the area. Yensid sensed a disturbance here, and sent me to find out what was happening…."

Three years passed…………

Terra stood in the middle of four paths, looking at the massive pile of Keyblades surrounding him, scattered everywhere.

"I remember the battle with Xehanort like it was yesterday," he said to himself, his eyes glowing yellow.

Footsteps…….

Terra turned around to see the man he hated most.

In front of him was a bald man with glowing yellow eyes and a grey beard dressed in a black jacket and a white shirt.

"Xehaaanort!!" he screamed.

Xehanort said nothing and lifted his hand, a Keyblade appearing in its grasp.

Terra summoned his Keyblade and jumped forward to attack. Xehanort lifted his other hand and the ground below Terra rose, knocking Terra up in the air.

"You always were too quick to think, boy."

Terra fell off the risen ground and landed hard in front of Xehanort's feet.

Xehanort reached down and grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting it up and throwing him through the air. Terra slammed extremely hard against the ground and into a pile of scattered Keyblades.

Terra got up, blood coming from his lip. He scowled and jumped forward, swinging his Keyblade continuously. Xehanort countered each of the attacks with his Keyblade.

Terra managed to get one hit in on Xehanort's stomach, but Xehanort appeared to have not taken any damage. With a smirk, Xehanort swung his Keyblade into Terra's head while he was in the air with tremendous speed.

Terra was sent back and slammed into the ground with a loud crash. Terra looked up with his bruised and bleeding face to see Xehanort right in front of him, hitting him in the back with the Keyblade.

Terra jumped out of the way after a couple of hits and hit Xehanort in the back, almost knocking him over. Terra hit him again twice, and was then struck in the stomach sending him back.

"Your fighting style is still the same as always, boy. Have you learned nothing from my teachings?" said Xehanort.

Terra said nothing and stabbed forward his Keyblade, Xehanort jumping back.

"It's really too bad for you," Xehanort said. "I gave you a chance to join me and become one of the dark. You refused and said that your power would only be used to fight for your friends. And look what good it's done you?"

Terra said, "You don't know me anymore, Xehanort. I am no longer tempted to cross over to the dark. My…Friends are my power!!" He leapt forward and struck Xehanort continuously, each hit doing immense damage. The look on Xehanort's face was shocked.

Several more hits were done by Terra.

Xehanort swung downward, knocking Terra to the ground. He then slammed his Keyblade down on his head harder than any other blow that he had struck.

"Foolish boy… The Keyblade should have never chosen you."

But Terra didn't hear a word he said. He was out cold.

Years passed………

A man woke up with a start in a field of Keyblades.

He looked at the Keyblades surrounding him, and thought that they were familiar, but he couldn't remember ever seeing them before. He didn't remember anything.

He saw his reflection on one of the shining "Key" objects, and saw that he had long, spiked in the back, brown hair, with yellow eyes, a dark-blue, torn shirt, with one sleeve, a belt, and black pants, with black cloth attached to the bottom of his belt.

"Who…am I??" he said aloud to himself. "All I remember…is the name…Xehanort…..is that who I am?..."

He heard footsteps, and turned to see a man coming towards him. The man had blond hair with a beard, and appeared to be middle-aged.

"Who are you?" the brown-haired man said.

The approaching man said, "….Ansem..and you…who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I..can't remember…anything… I think..my name..is..Xehanort."

The blond man didn't say anything, but appeared to be thinking.

"He has a strong aura of darkness," the man thought. He turned to face the brown-haired man and said, "Then..Xehanort… come with me..you shall be my apprentice."

Ansem bent over and helped Xehanort up. They both walked away.

"Terra..lost his memory.." said King Mickey, watching from above. "But I shouldn't tell him of his past. This new life for him shall be happier."


End file.
